Leo's Cousins
by Lab Rats Squad
Summary: The lab rats have to help Leo babysit his cousins. Will they be sweet and innocent like they seem or just plain evil. Part of the Double Chase series. Thank you Susz 4 the twin names
1. Chapter 1

**Hey everyone so I was just thinking and this idea popped in my head so hope you guys like it. By the way this is part of Double Chase series Right after Trust no one.**

 **I do not own lab rats only my OCs.**

Leo's P.O.V

I was sitting on the couch watching tv until my mom came in. "Great news Leo," Mom said. "Did you get me that new tablet I always wanted?" I asked standing up. "No," She answered. "Oh," I said then sat back down not interested in the conversation anymore. "The news is that my sister is going out of town and needed a babysitter so I told her you'd be happy to," Mom explained. "WHAT," I screamed. I've met my cousins before and they are evil. "Why was Leo screaming?" Chase asked while him and Bree came up stairs.

"Mom is making me babysit my little cousins and they are evil," I told them. "All of you will be babysitting them," Mom told us. "What why me?" Bree asked. "Because you really think I'm going to leave Leo watching them alone?" She asked. "Fine but, am I getting paid?" Bree asked. "You might depends on how good of a job you do," Mom said. "But, why can't you watch them?" Chase asked. "Because I have to go to work and your father is working also and Douglas went with him," Mom explained.

We nodded our heads until we heard a crash. "SPIKE," Mom yelled. Spike came in to the living room. "That wasn't me," He said. "Oh yeah then who was it?" Bree asked. Once she said that Adam came running in cheering. "Can we do that again?" He asked. "Do what?" Chase asked him. "He was getting on my nerves so I just tossed him and he broke something," Spike explained. Mom glared at him. "What? Just be glad that I didn't blow him up," Spike said.

"Let's just hope you don't blow up the kids," Mom told him. "What kids?" Adam asked. Then he thought about it. "Wait Tasha are you pr-," he was cut off by Spike covering his mouth. "Well you see my sister is bringing her kids here and you all have to help Leo babysit," She explained again.

"And Adam before you ask when you babysit you do not sit on the babies," Chase told him. Adam nodded his head. The door bell rang. "That must be them," Mom said and opened the door. Then stepped in two girls. "Hi aunt Tasha," They said in unison. "Hi um," Mom said trying to figure out who's who. "I'm Rachel and that's Lisa," The slightly taller one said. "Hi," Lisa waved. "Well let me introduce you to everyone," Mom said. "You already know Leo. The tallest one is Adam. That's Bree. And those are the twins Chase and Spike," Mom introduced.

"So I have to go to work now see you guys later," Mom said then left. Bree went over to them. "So it's nice to meet you guys," She said and stuck her hand out. Rachel grabbed it and flipped Bree over. "Do yourself a favor don't get all up in my grill again," Rachel said with sass. Adam, Chase, and Spike started laughing. "I like her," Spike said continuing laughing. "Mom does always say that she watches to much K.C Undercover," Lisa said. Bree got back up. "So what do you guys want to do for fun?" Chase asked.

"I don't know aren't you guys the babysitters?" Rachel asked. "Yep and you know what Adam and I can show you two the lab. Sounds fun?" I asked hoping they would follow me down to the lab. "Sure,""Alright," They replied. "Adam you wanna come with?" I asked him. "Coming," He said following behind us. When we got down there the girls looked at the place with impressed looks. "So what do you guys think we should do," I asked them.

They looked at each other smirking. " We have an idea in mind," Lisa said with an evil smirk. I have a bad feeling about this.

Chase's P.O.V -10 minutes later-

Spike and I were playing a game while Bree was texting. "Well since Adam and Leo have this babysitting thing covered up I'm going to the mall," Bree said getting up. "What you can't just leave," I said. "Uh yeah I can I mean how hard can babysitting two little kids be," She said. "Yeah I'm with Bree on this I'm bored and their just kids we can easily handle them," Spike said.

"You know how I know this is wrong?" I asked Bree. "How?" She asked. "Because Spike just agreed with you," I told her. She rolled her eyes. "You know what I'm just going to get my jacket from the lab and go," She said super speeding to the lab and came back. "Where's your jacket?" Spike asked. "You guys may want to come see this," She said heading back down to the lab and we followed her. When we got down there we saw Adam hanging upside down by a rope and Leo tied up to a seat.

"What happened to you guys?" I asked them. Spike and Bree started laughing. I tried my best not to laugh also. "Lisa and Rachel did this to us," Leo said. "Really how did you idiots let two little girls do this to you?" Spike asked them. "They caught me by surprise," Leo said. "I just thought we were playing a game," Adam explained. "So how are we going to get him down," Bree asked. "I don't know but, I'm gonna go and check upstairs for the twins. Spike you coming?" I asked him. "Sure it beats waiting down here," He said. We went upstairs and saw the girls on the couch. They were talking. "That was fun," Lisa said.

"The fun has just begun. Those idiots won't know what hit them," Rachel said. Unknown to them we heard the whole thing.

 **So what are those two up to. Find out next time bye guys.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey people so today is a very special and important day. It is one of my BEST FRIENDS FREAKIN BIRTHDAY. Happy birthday Big Meat love you bestie. OK so thank you people for commenting or favoring and following this story. Shout outs to Dirtkid123, Susz, Aliqueen16, and Anonlabratslover for commenting. And thank you Dirtkid123, Susz,and Shimmer shy for favoring and following the story. And this is the last chapter of Leo's Cousins. Trust me the other side stories won't be short like this. And if anyone has an idea for me to write I will gladly accept it. And of course give you the credit.**

 **Dirtkid123- They remind me of my sister and I expect we're not twins.**

 **Aliqueen16- Thanks I love K.C Undercover but, I missed the new one so no spoilers.**

 **Susz- Yeah I had no ideas for the girl names so thanks for that.**

 **Anonlabratslover- Yeah my cousins are like that but, much worse. Let's see what they will do.**

 **So here it is guys chapter #2**

Spike's P.O.V

Chase and I went back into the lab and saw Bree untied Leo and got Adam down somehow. "So did you find them?" Leo asked. "Yeah they're upstairs," Chase told him. "So now do you guys believe me when I say they're evil?" Leo asked. "No I just believe that you were defeated by little girls," Bree said. The lights started flickering on and off. "What was that?" I asked. "Mr. Davenport probably forgot to pay the electricity bill," Chase suggested. We all went upstairs and the girls were no where to be found.

"I thought you said that you guys left them right here," Leo said. "We did," I told him. "Really because I'm not seeing them," Leo panicked. Suddenly they were in front of us. "Hello," Lisa said. We stepped back. "Hi," Leo said nervously. "So where were you two?" Bree asked. "Here," Rachel said. Then they popped back behind us. "And there," Lisa said. Rachel stuck out her hand at us and the kitchen knives came towards Leo. He ducked. "Ok seen it saw it done Dooley out," he said about to walk out the door. Bree stopped him. "What is wrong with your cousins?" She asked him."I don't know," he said. The lights started flickering on and off again and the girls were gone. But, someone else was missing also. "Uh guys where's Chase?" Adam asked. We all looked around. "CHASE," Bree called out.

No answer. "Ok can we go now?" Leo asked. "We have to find Chase first," Bree said. "You know I'm with Leo on this," Adam said. "Why are you to acting like babies," I said embarrassed for them. "Did you see what they just did?" Leo asked me. "We could easily take them," I told them. "Well some of us," Adam said looking at Leo. "Three out of four of us are bionic we should just fight fire with fire," I explained. "Wow Spike that may be the most intelligent thing I have ever heard you say," Leo said.

"Well I figured since Chase is gone someone had to be the smart one in the group," I told them. "So what do we do now 'smart one'?" Bree asked putting air quotes around smart one. "I don't know," I said. I said I was trying to be smart not the leader. "How about we split up into teams," Leo suggested. "Ok so you three will be on the same team since I can't stand any of you," I told them. "No Leo is coming with you," Bree said. "Why just why?" I asked. Leo is the most annoying out of all of them. "Just go find them," Bree said.

Leo's P.O.V

Spike and I were down in the lab looking for the twins. "So what are we going to when we find them?" I asked him. "I don't know," he said. "How are we going to find Chase?" I asked another question. "I don't know," he said again but, this time with a little anger. "What happens-?" I was about to ask until he stopped me. "I swear if you ask me another question I WILL RIP OUT YOUR SPLEEN AND USE IT AS A HOCKEY STICK," he roared.

At first I thought he was bluffing until I remember this is Spike I'm talking about. "Fine," I said. I stopped. "You know will it kill you to be nice to me once and a while," I said turning around. I looked and saw Spike was gone. "Spike?" I whispered. "Hi Leo," the twins said appearing behind me. "Ahhhhhhhh," I ran out screaming. I went upstairs and saw Adam and Bree already up there. "Leo what's the matter? Where's Spike?" She asked. "The twins," I answered her. "Well where are they?" Adam asked. "We're right here," Lisa said. The twins were I front of us. "And also here," someone else said. We turned two see another pair of Lisa and Rachel. "Wait there's two of them?" Adam said. "Well technically there's four of them," Bree corrected him.

"Technically THERE ISN'T SUPPOSED TO BE FOUR OF THEM," I yelled panicking. Everything in the room started levitating. "We're doomed," Bree cried out. We all huddled together. Then the weirdest thing happened. They all started laughing. "I can't take it anymore," Lisa said but, in a voice that sounded like Chase's. "What is going on?" Adam asked. "You really are stupid," Rachel said. "Ok what?" Bree asked. "None of this was real," The other Rachel said. We looked at them. They touched their necks and turned back into Spike and Chase.

"Hold up what is really going on because this isn't right," I said totally confused. Now I know how Adam feels. "None of this was real it was all a prank," Spike explained. "How?" Adam asked. "Well it started when we over heard the twins talking," Chase started off.

 _Flashback~Chase's P.O.V~_

 _Once they were done talking Spike and I stepped out. "What we're you two talking about?" I asked. They jumped back. "Uh well you see," Rachel was about to continue until Lisa cut her off. "Wait it depends on how much you heard," She said. "We heard enough to know your planning something. So spill," Spike said. The girls looked at each other then back at us. "Ok we were planning to scare the living day light out of all of you and now I guess we can't do it anymore since we're busted," Lisa said. "Well we could just forget all of what happened if you let us on the plan," Spike said. "Spike what are you doing?" I asked him. "What these two just wanted to have a little fun might as well join in on it," He explained._

 _I thought about it for a while. "Ok fine. But, if we get caught I had nothing to do with it," I told them. "So do we have a deal?" Spike asked the twins. "As long as you two don't snitch then yeah we have a deal," Rachel said._

 _Flashback over_

"And that's what happened," I explained. "Wait then how did those knives just come straight towards me and almost killed me?" Leo asked. "Easy I just used my magnetism app and threw them at you," Spike told him. "Nice shot," Adam complemented him. "Not really I missed," He said. Leo's eyes went wide. "But, what about when those two were in front of us one moment then next thing you know they're behind us?" Bree asked. "I just froze you guys so you didn't see them moving," I said. "So they just walked?" Adam asked. "Yep that's pretty much all they did," Spike said.

Just then Mr. Davenport and Tasha came in the house. "Hey guys so how was everything?" Tasha asked. "Horrible," Leo said while Rachel said "Awesome,". Tasha's phone started ringing. "Sorry I gotta take this. Hello," She answered and left the room. "So what really happened?" Mr. Davenport asked. "Those four tried to scar us for life," Leo said dramatically. "Yeah and they tried to scare us," Adam said. "Dude that's what scaring means," I told him. He just shrugged his shoulders. "Well it's time for us to go," Lisa said. "Yeah this was fun and all but, we should be heading out now," Rachel said while her and Lisa opened the door. "Wait I thought you guys were staying with us for the weekend," Bree said.

"Uh yeah but, our mom called us and said that we can just wait for one of her friends to pick us up," Lisa said. Something about that just didn't seem right. "Ok so do you want Adam to wait out there with you guys?" Mr. Davenport asked. "NO," Rachel said a little too quick. "I mean no we'll be fine," she corrected herself. "Ok then well be safe," Mr. Davenport said. The twins left. "Did anyone else find that strange?" Adam asked.

"Yeah Adam is right something about them was off," Bree said. Tasha then came back in with a look on her face. "Honey what's wrong?" Mr. Davenport asked her. "I just got off the phone with my sister," She said. "And? Does she even know that someone else is coming to pick up Lisa and Rachel?" I asked. "They're with her," Tasha said. "Oh so she came to pick them up," Bree said. "No the girls have been with her this whole time she never dropped them off," Tasha explained. "WHAT?" We all yelled. "But, they were just here," Adam said. "If the twins were with their mom the whole time then who were those people?" Spike asked.

No One's P.O.V

"Did you get it?" S-1 asked the two. "Of course we did and it was all because of me," 'Lisa' said. "Don't you mean us?" 'Rachel' asked. "No I mean me," 'Lisa' said. Before they started to argue S-1 stopped them. "Just give me the blue prints," She said frustrated. 'Rachel' handed her the papers. S-1 started reading it. "This is what we need to take those Davenports down," She said. "What are they?" 'Lisa' asked trying to look at it. "That's for me to know and you to find out," S-1 told her.

 **And there you have it folks hope you guys liked it. By the way the fake Lisa and Rachel are shape shifters. I will also be making three other stories.**

 **Crush or be crushed- There's a new girl at school and Spike and her don't get along at all. Will Spike make a new enemy or will it turn into something else.**

 **Bullied- One of the Davenport boys are being bullied guess who and why and will his family step up for him or just make it worse.**

 **Adoption (I might change the title)- What if Spike and Chase were actually twin brothers but, instead of being rescued by Mr. Davenport they were adopted. Story idea by SpikeChase (Guest). This is not apart of the Double Chase series.**

 **So that's all for now bye guys.**


End file.
